The Warrior Princes
by Meatingdeath
Summary: This story is about my Runescape character 'Konemonu' it's about her adventures around Gielinor, Dalland, The Wilds and Kérllad


**This chapter is the origin story of Konemonu (at this point in the story her name is Maya) the only reason for this chapter is to explain the main character of this story.**

* * *

At the end of the fifth age of Gielinor, a child was born, in the castle of Falador, named Maya but that day was not all joy because the lady of Falador died while giving birth and Maya's father was not the lord of Falador but an common elf, with no royal blood whatsoever, and thus making this child an hybrid human-elf,

her face is like that of a normal human except her ears and eyes, her ears and eyes are that of an elf (pointed ears and glowing eyes). Her hair was very dark blonde (basically  
black), but her eyes are not completely that of an elf, the normal colour glow is yellowish but hers glow blue-white and not as brightly as should be, you can still see her iris which are blackish.

As a baby she had a nanny (the nanny's grandfather came from Barbarian Village so she had a bit of barbarian in her) which she very liked because she used to sing her a song before bedtime:  
A naoidhean bhig, cluinn month ghuth (Little baby, hear my voice)  
Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhan (I'm beside you, O maiden fair)  
Ar tibhinn og, fas a's faic (Our young lady, grow and see)  
Do thir, dileas fein (Your land, your own faithful land)  
Naoidhean bhig, ar ribhinn og (Little baby, our young lady)  
Maighdean uasal bhan (Noble maiden fair)  
because she still was a princess that song was made for her by her nanny.

As a child she was bullied a lot because of her parents being two different species, the only one that didn't bully her because of that were her father and her older brother.  
Her older brother was her roll model, her brother's name was Duncan he was 5 years older than she was  
he had short black hair and light blue eyes.  
Whenever she got bullied by someone, Duncan would protect her and if the bullies were armed he would also use his two Adamant long swords and Adamant throwing axes,  
he learned fighting from the leader of the white knights of Falador when he turned 12, when Maya turns 12 she will also be trained by Sir Amik Varze.  
When Maya turned 12 she had to choose what fighting style she wanted to learn, she choose Specialist (sword dual wielding, throwing weapons, crossbows and 2h swords),  
Duncan choose Acolyte (sword dual wielding, throwing axes, charge/elemental bows and magic).  
Because they both were trained by the white knights they were learned to follow Saradomin.  
Every day Maya come back from combat training her nanny would be waiting for her to escort her to a bath (she is still a princess so she has to be as clean as possible),

Maya was also taught the following chant that needed to be said before battle to ensure a victory:  
A ghrian a's a ghealach, stiuir sinn  
Gu uair ar cliu 's ar gloir  
the first time she used this chant in a training fight her trainer got really mad at her for using a non-Saradomin chant but a Guthix chant, even though she didn't used it any more in training she still used it when she and Duncan went hunting. When Maya used her chant before hunting Duncan would join her, since he also believed that that chant would help them with their hunting abilities.

When the fifth age ended and the gods Saradomin and Zamorak came to Gielinor to fight each other, Duncan was 24 and was a white knight Adapt with 804 black knight kills,  
he joined Saradomin's army and because he did so good Zamorak wanted him for his army,  
he used his second in command (a succubus) to convert him to a Zamorakian  
it worked and because of that the white knights and his father felt betrayed,  
because they didn't know about the succubus, his father was so mad that he unheired Duncan,  
when Maya heard about this she didn't belief that Duncan did this willingly and she went to Saradomin to ask her about that, when she asked Saradomin about Duncan he told her about the succubus she was mad and swore that she would kill that succubus.  
By the time Maya got to Zamorak's base Duncan had killed so many Saradomin followers that he got a battle name (a name that you would earn in battle) 'Meatingdeath'  
-'meat' as in flesh or human 'death' as in killer or grim reaper so 'human killer'-  
after some time searching the camp and killing a couple of Zamorak's followers, she found the succubus and assassinated her.

now that the succubus was killed, the curse on Duncan disappeared and was himself again, he left Zamorak to join Saradomin again.  
When Duncan tried to enter Saradomin's main camp he was denied by the guards, after Duncan got mad he got an idea PARLEY! when his parley was approved he apologized deeply about what happened and plead to be let in his army again.  
After a few hours of discussion Duncan was let back in to Saradomin's army, when Zamorak heard about this he got so mad, he send a couple of his non-combatants to bring word that he wanted to have a meeting about Duncan,  
when Saradomin finally showed up (with Duncan and Maya) the meeting could start.  
After 2 hours, no progress was made and Zamorak got angrier by the minute, Zamorak finally snapped when Saradomin blamed him for the death of his first-in-command in his rage he killed all Saradomin's bodyguards and yelled 'IF I CAN'T HAVE HIM NO ONE CAN!' while yelling that he aimed his staff at Duncan.

(the following part is in slow-Mo)

Zamorak's staff starts to glow and spark, Saradomin sees that and tries to stop him but he's to late and a bold is already on it's way to Duncan, Maya ran to Duncan in the hope to push him out of the way, when she was almost next to Duncan the bold hits and explodes and with a death scream that can only be matched by Leonidas, Duncan died. Maya was blown away by the blast and was injured.

(end of slow-Mo)

When the smoke cleared Maya stood up and ran towards the body (and she did the standard movie thing, holding his head and crying etc) after a few seconds she stood up and the ground around Maya and Duncan started to rumble and crack,  
Duncan and Maya started to float and glow, out of the cracks in the ground came smoke and made it impossible to see through, when the smoke started to clear and it was possible to see again, the two bodies touched the ground.  
Maya's eyes were glowing and she pulled out her 2h-sword and charged at Zamorak with great speed and anger, just before she was in striking distance Saradomin teleported Maya and himself away to his camp.


End file.
